Just This Once, Got It?
by Vaviacya
Summary: Antonio just wants to cuddle. Lovino just wants to sleep. But no one really gets what they want anyways, right? Fluffy oneshot!


_Pointless Spamano one-shot for you guys... xD Just cleaning up my computer of these short stories I'm finding. Thanks to **CallXMeXFlame** *cough* my sister *cough* for the sort-of idea.  
_

* * *

"Loviiii~"

…

"Looooviiiii~!"

…

"_Lovi!_"

Lovino yelped out in surprise as he found himself tumbling to the hard floor as the pillow underneath him was suddenly snatched from him, resulting in his head hitting the wood flooring of his bedroom.

"_Ow!_" Lovino yelled out, sitting up. Rubbing his forehead, he glared furiously at the idiot who decided to wake him up. "What the _hell_ do you want, Antonio? !"

"Hi!" Antonio grinned brightly at him. He was sitting, cross-legged, on Lovino's bed, his happy gaze on him. He was even still wearing his pajamas.

"Moron!" Lovino stood up, reaching for his pillow. "The hell? You're supposed to be in bed already!"

"I know," Antonio nodded. "But I couldn't sleep."

Lovino nearly collapsed back into his bed, completely exasperated. What was this idiot's problem? Was nine hours of sleep too much to ask for?

"Well, go back to bed, there's nothing I can do about it." Lovino glared harshly once more for measure, and began trying to get comfortable in his bed again.

"But I'm not _tired~_" Antonio whined, moving a little closer to Lovino.

Lovino glanced to the time on his nightstand. 2:12.

Two. In the morning. In the _goddamn __**morning**_.

"Well, _get_ tired!" Lovino snapped back to Antonio. "And it's your own fault for taking such long siestas in the afternoon!"

"That's not nice."

Antonio continued to pout childishly as Lovino continued to ignore him. He shifted a little bit more to the younger boy, staring at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Reaching out with a single hand, Antonio playfully poked Lovino's cheek. He frowned when there was no reaction.

So he did it again.

Lovino swatted his hand away, but his eyes didn't even open. So, a new plan began to form in Antonio's head. Slowly, he began to reach out towards Lovino's hair. But just as his fingertip barely touched his curl, Lovino grabbed his wrist, his eyes narrowed on Antonio.

"Don't."

"Lovi is so mean~" Antonio sighed, shaking his head.

"Just go play with one of your goddamn turtles or something," Lovino huffed. "Unlike you, I actually _need_ a couple of hours of sleep once in a while."

Antonio didn't reply, so Lovino took that as the opportunity to close his eyes again, and try to fall asleep. Antonio remained still, watching.

There were a few more minutes of silence. And then, "God, _damn it_, I can't sleep when you're fucking watching me like that!" Lovino yelled out suddenly, sitting back up. "Go into your room or something!"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"I don't understand your fucking proble-! Wait." Lovino blinked. "What?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Antonio asked, beaming. "This is much too big a bed for just you~."

"_That's_ the problem?" Lovino asked dryly. "My bed is too big?"

"Mm-hm!" Antonio nodded quickly. "Pleeeaaaase, Lovi~?"

"No."

Antonio's eyes widened in partial surprise, partial hurt. "What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Why not...?"

"For one," Lovino spat, sitting up for what must have felt like the hundredth time that evening, "You're far too clingy. I won't be able to get enough sleep with you so close to me."

Antonio blinked.

"And second," Lovino continued, "We're both grown up already. It would be weird for us to sleep in the same bed."

"You didn't seem to mind when you were little..." Antonio toyed with the hem of his blanket, the expression on his face one of pathetic sadness.

"That's because I was _little_," Lovino muttered. "... Moron."

The room was quiet again, and it was a little... awkward. Even for Antonio's standards. So, he shrugged, and said, "I'm not going to leave until you say I can lay down with you."

Lovino stared at Antonio, his dead certain gaze on Antonio's more cheerful one. Was he serious? Why was Antonio always so... _Antonio _like this? So carefree and so fucking _gushing_ like this?

It wasn't normal.

"Tch, fine, _fine_!" Lovino finally scowled, unable to stand that stupid expression on Antonio's face. "Get your ass over here, if you're going to be such an idiot about it."

Antonio happily did as he was told, as Lovino moved over, leaving enough room for him. Moving a bit closer, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's lithe body, his cheek resting against his hair.

"H-hey!" Lovino yelped out at the sudden close contact, feeling his face heat up. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"You _said_ I could lay down with you~" Antonio told him.

"Well, _yeah_, but not like _this!_"

"Oh, well."

"See, this is what I meant, you bastard!" Lovino squirmed uncomfortably, trying to somehow push the Spaniard away from him. "Too damn _clingy!_"

Antonio didn't respond, only began nuzzling his hair playfully. "You're so cute~"

"This is so stupid."

"It's been a while since you've cuddled with Boss like this, huh~?"

"I feel like I'm five."

"Your hair is really soft, Lovi~!"

"Go away."

Antonio frowned a bit. "Don't you like this...?"

"Not really." Lovino retorted. "It's dumb."

"I think you're lying," Antonio declared, holding him a little tighter, only earning more muffled protests from the latter.

Lovino would never admit it aloud, but maybe... Maybe he _did _like this. It wasn't like Antonio was fucking suffocating him or anything.

… This is so stupid.

"God fucking..." Grumbling profanities to himself, Lovino awkwardly shifted, turning around to face Antonio. He heard Antonio give a low chuckle, but didn't say anything.

Lovino closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Antonio smelled really nice... He must have just taken a shower.

… Wait, what? Why the hell was he thinking these kinds of things?

The feeling of drifting off to sleep with someone that he... could actually stand to be with was a little unfamiliar to Lovino. Frowning to himself, he starting thinking back to when he was still Antonio's 'henchman' or whatever the hell he used to call him. Antonio used to always want Lovino to sleep with him in his bed, and would go on and _on_ about how 'cute~' he was when he finally gave in to the pestering and agreed.

… Wow, time has sure flown. Lovino could barely remember the last time he and Antonio had ever actually... c-cuddled... together. Like this. It was strange. And, well... a little nostalgic.

The two lay there in silence. Lovino guessed that Antonio had fallen asleep, and he had taken up the habit of stroking his hair lightly, not wanting to wake him up. Not that Lovino really cared whether or not Antonio got enough sleep, of course...

Without even really thinking, Lovino touched his lips to to Antonio's neck in a soft kiss, closing his eyes against the warmth. What? It wasn't like he would ever know. When Antonio slept, he _slept_. Nothing could wake him up.

"You know~ You're _allowed_ to kiss me, Lovi."

Lovino's eyes widened at the quiet murmur. "Damn you!" He suddenly yelped out, struggling to punch Antonio in the chest. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Ow!" Antonio caught Lovino's fist in mid-punch, his bright eyes now open, and staring drowsily at him. "So not nice, Lovi! One day, you're really going to hurt m-"

"Fuck that!" Lovino said desperately. "You're a total fucking bastard!"

Antonio gave a half shrug, which then changed into a smile. "But it was so cute, you know."

"Fucker," Lovino mumbled, looking away. "I hate you."

"Liar~"

"It's true."

"Is it~?"

Lovino hated that sly tone in his voice, and he puffed his cheeks out in irritation. "_Yes_, it's true."

"Prove it!"

"What?" Lovino glanced to him. "How the hell am I suppose to prove something like that?"

"Like this!"

Lovino barely had enough time to register the hand slipping behind his head before he felt Antonio's lips against his, in a gentle, but quick kiss. Lovino was positive his face was scarlet as he hid his face into Antonio's shirt, embarrassed. He heard Antonio laugh lightly against his hair.

"Kiss stealer." Lovino mumbled.

"... You liked it."

"Shut up."

Lovino looked back up to him for a moment, kissing him back as quickly as he could. He felt Antonio's grip tighten slightly, but strangely enough, he didn't mind as much.

"... 'Night..."

"Good night, Lovi~"

…

"_Now get some damn sleep!_"


End file.
